La peau tirée par des machines à clous
by Mikipeach
Summary: Ils mènent leur vie à tambours battant. Dans une valse endiablée. Jamais à genoux. Toujours debout. Jamais de repos. Toujours l'ivresse dans la peau. A chaque instant. A chaque seconde. A chaque battement de leur cœur immortel. Ils dansent. Sans jamais se consumer. Monstres immortels.


_**Disclaimers :**_ Aucun des personnages de _**Baccano!**_ ne m'appartient. Ni son intrigue. Je n'ai fait qu'écrire ce petit texte en écoutant le thème principal de l'anime. Le titre quant à lui est inspiré d'une des paroles de la chanson **Les Triplettes de Belleville du chanteur M**. Je trouvais que cette phrase se prêtait vraiment bien à l'esprit de l'anime (non et puis l'air jazzy aussi de cette chanson quoi !)

 _ **Playlist :**_ _Baccano! no theme – Baccano! OST_

Première fois que j'écris sur un anime/manga tiens. Il faut déboucher une bouteille de champomy ou de jus de framboise pour le coup. Bref j'arrête de plaisanter. J'adore _Baccano!_ non seulement pour la construction de son intrigue, son ambiance, son rythme effréné, ses personnages haut en couleurs...Coup de foudre et ma petite découverte de l'année. Quand je l'ai fini j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur l'un des effets secondaires de l'immortalité que je trouve assez horrible dans l'histoire...la régénération de leur corps. Je voulais explorer la part « monstre » de Baccano! mais au final j'ai gardé aussi le « vacarme » de la série. Cette frénésie jazzy qui m'a tant passionnée.

Du coup ce texte n'est pas triste. Pas vraiment. La musique que je conseille de s'écouter en le lisant n'y aide pas en tout cas. C'est plutôt une suite de mots écrits au fil de l'inspiration en écoutant en boucle le thème principal. Une tentative de retranscrire l'ambiance et la vie si particulière de ces immortels qui déambulent dans l'anime.

A vous de juger chers lecteurs. Sur-ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 _ **La peau tirée par des machines à clous.**_

* * *

.

C'est un ramdam insignifiant.

Un fugace tressautement sur la partition du monde.

Des notes folles. Éparses. Semées au quatre vent entre des dièses et des mineurs. Timbres dissonants. Nuances aiguës. Harmonies rocambolesques.

Un bouquet de sonates, de concertos, de country, de blue, de swing, de comptines...un charivari musical de chair et d'os. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Ces hommes et ces femmes. Droits ou courbés. Sages ou farfelus. Tous font retentir la musique de leur existence dans les dédales du monde. Sans s'arrêter. Sans soupirer.

Jamais à genoux. Toujours debout. Jamais de repos. Toujours l'ivresse dans la peau.

Il faut tendre l'oreille pour discerner les pulsations de leur cœur monstrueux. Sentir le tourbillon fantasmagoriques dans lequel ils évoluent. Ecouter les rires brisés sortant de leur poitrine déchirée et les sanglots de leur âme en miette.

Ils mènent leur vie à tambours battant. Sans s'arrêter. Sans souffler. Sans respirer. Et ils continuent de tournoyer et de danser avec frénésie. Dans une valse endiablée. Dans un tango chamboulé. Dans un jazz dissonant. Il n'y a jamais de fin. Juste le tohu-bohu d'une existence qui se perd dans l'infini. Pied de nez à l'éphémère.

C'est fatiguant d'être humain. Eux ne connaissent plus cette finitude qui bat les hanches des mortels à chaque pas qu'ils font sur la route de l'existence. Eux traînent des pieds, courent, sautillent. Ils ont toutes les vies du monde devant eux. Pendouillant à leur cou vierge de toute blessure.

Ils ne sont qu'une grappe éparpillée dans le monde. Poignée insignifiante et incroyable dispersée par monts et par vaux. A travers campagnes et villes. Entre villas et buildings.

Et ils courent, se dispersent, se retrouvent et s'évanouissent. Un millier de vie ne suffirait pas à les essouffler.

Combien sont-ils ? Rien qu'une trentaine. Au bas mot une dizaine.

Et ils dansent toujours. Perdus dans ce sabbat frénétique qu'ils ont entamé il y a près de deux cent ans dans un navire tanguant sur les flots de l'Atlantique. Le parfum de l'immortalité encore sur leurs papilles.

Cul sec la liqueur.

Et maintenant dansez mes braves.

Dansez jusqu'à ce que l'un des vôtres vous absout de sa main droite. Condamnation ou bénédiction ? Qu'importe dansez !

Alors ils ont dansé.

Même quand Szilard s'est mis à moucher leur vie par avarice, ils ont continué à danser. Et c'est en se dispersant à travers le monde qu'ils ont continué ce tango endiablé qu'était leur vie d'immortel.

Poignée de survivants errant à travers les époques jusqu'à ce que des inconscients viennent trinquer avec eux.

Cul sec la liqueur !

On était en pleine prohibition. La tentation était trop forte. De loin à la lueur tamisée des lumières on aurait pu prendre le liquide sirupeux pour un vin au bouquet entêtant. Ou un bon jus de framboise pouvant sustenter les papilles en manque d'alcool. La dernière excuse était pour les oreilles de la police. Qu'importe ils l'avaient bu. Cul sec ! Et ils avaient rejoint cette ronde frénétique.

Dansez maintenant !

Dansez jusqu'à en avoir les genoux qui castagnent.

Dansez en un rythme endiablé !

Dansez !

C'est ce qu'ils font. A chaque instant. A chaque seconde. A chaque battement de leur cœur immortel. Ils dansent.

On a beau leur loger une balle en pleine tête. Les brûler, les démembrer, les éviscérer, les étrangler. Ils danseront toujours. Pendant quelques secondes le rideau pourpre sera peut-être tombé sur leur prestation mais ils se relèveront pour un rappel. Une nouvelle danse. La reprise d'un sabbat sans fin. Sans s'arrêter. Sans respirer.

Jamais à genoux. Toujours debout. Jamais de repos. Toujours l'ivresse dans la peau.

Ils crient à en avoir la gorge en feu. Ils rient comme des pauvres fous furieux. Ils s'agitent la peau tirée par des machines à clous.

Monstres immortels.

Car c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Des monstres.

Des déformations de l'existence. Des fausses notes sur la partition du monde. Des corps sans âge ni ride. Des anormalités dont la chair se recolle et les os se ressoudent.

La mort ils la connaissent. La ressentent à chaque instant où des balles viennent les transformer en des morceaux de gruyère. Où le poison vient brûler leurs entrailles. Lorsque le feu fait fondre leur chair. Quand on les transperce, on les broie, on les brise, on les étouffe. On les tue.

La mort et la douleur sont de vieilles amies. Des compagnes de valse et de swing dans leur vie frénétique. Des amantes aussi éternelles que les souffles qu'ils expirent à chaque battement de leur cœur immortel.

C'est à rendre fou. C'est à vous tournebouler la cervelle. A vous enrayer la raison.

Ils meurent et revivent. C'est comme une boite à musique cassée qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Ils dansent et brûlent sans jamais se consumer. Sans jamais s'écrouler.

Jamais à genoux. Toujours debout. Jamais de repos. Toujours l'ivresse dans la peau.

La liqueur était tirée et ils l'avaient bu. Alors dansez ! A vos risques et périls. Jusqu'à ce que le monde ne soit plus que poussière et que vous soyez les derniers bastions de ruines friables. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous efface votre existence de sa main droite sur votre front et vous fasse retourner au néant. Mais en attendant dansez !

Et ils dansent. Avec insouciance. Se moquant des balles qui perforent leur chair. Avec résignation. Endurant les entailles et les strangulations. Avec sagesse. Ignorant la souffrance passagère. Avec grotesque. Vivant leur vie simplement à tambours battant.

Ils dansent leur sabbat immortel.

Mais toujours avec un grain de folie.

* * *

.

.

Voilà :)

Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai tenté de retranscrire toute la folie, le rythme endiablé et le pèle-mêle que peut être _Baccano!_. Je suis partie sur le thème de la danse car je trouvais que ça collait bien aux personnages. Ainsi qu'aux musiques, notamment le thème principal.

J'espère en tout cas que ce petit texte vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si jamais vous échouez sur ce fandom ou cette petite histoire. Vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, seront la meilleure façon de me donner le sourire :D

Merci encore de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt. Qui sait ! *pars en dansant sur du swing*


End file.
